Return of the Mack
by s m Neal
Summary: "I want you right here, right now", I whispered in my lovers ear. "What else do you want?" she asked "You, all of you, on top of me, inside of you, with you all around me." I hissed as she kissed my flesh. READ ME CROSSOVER GOSSIP GIRL/TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1 Return of the Mack

i DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**THERE IS A PLAY LIST TO THIS FANFIC UNDER shebe001's "Return of the Mack"**

* * *

LPOV

Red dress check

Red heels check

Black lace boy shorts check

Condemns check

_Ooooh, come on. Ooh yeah._

_Well, I tried to tell you so (Yes, I did) but I guess you didn't know_

_As the saddest story goes, baby, now I got the flow._

_'Cause I knew it from the start, baby, when you broke my heart_

_That I had to come again, and show you that I'm real._

_**I'm done with the bullshit. Fuck imprinting. I'm 22 years old today. Its my birthday, and did I get a happy birthday, No. Well, Seth got me a card, a cupcake, and a gift card to Barns and Noble, but other than that? No. you wanna know why, because I share a birthday with a no good Scarface haven' trick .**_

_You lied to me, all those times I said that I loved you_

_You lied to me, yes, I tried, yes, I tried_

_You lied to me, even though you know I'd die for you_

_You lied to me, yes, I cried, yes, I cried._

_**That lying bitch Emily**_

_Return of the Mack, it is, Return of the Mack, come on_

_Return of the Mack, oh, my god, you know that I'll be back, here I am._

_Return of the Mack, once again, Return of the Mack, top of the world_

_Return of the Mack, watch my flow, you know that I'll be back, here I go._

And where is my family and friends you might ask.

There at Sam and Emily's place. The whole pack is there celebrating her 21st birthday. This is bullshit; my own mother didn't even call me today. However she had time to go to her niece's birthday not even a block away.

But you know what I ain't even going there. So here I stand in front of my floor length mirror. The red dress I'm wearing is mid thigh showing a great amount of cleavage.

Heading out the door I take one look at my house. Turning around and climb into the cab to taking me away to a new club in Seattle. Tonight I'm going to celebrate my birthday on my own. Tonight the Bitch is prowl for a new toy

CBPOV

_So, I'm back up in the game, running things to keep my swing_

_Lettin' all the people know that I'm back to run the show_

_'Cause what they didn't know was wrong_

_And all the nasty things you've done_

_So, baby, listen carefully, while I sing my comeback song._

Rain, it does nothing but rain here. You would think living in New York my entire life I would be us to this. However, the weather here suits my mood.

_You lied to me 'cause she said she'd never turn on me_

_You lied to me, but you did, but you did_

_You lied to me, all this pain you said I'd never feel_

_You lied to me, but I do, but I do do do._

_Return of the Mack, it is, Return of the Mack, hold on,_

Blair

That two faced whore, she thinks she could play the victim in this. No. Yes I fucked Jenny Humphrey, and I do it again! The only person that was innocent in this whole game was Jenny. I never felt guilt for hurting any one. However I regret hurting Jenny and now like me she was exiled to some worthless little town like Hudson.

_Return of the Mack, don't you know, you know that I'll be back_

_(Here I go) Return of the Mack, oh, little girl_

_Return of the Mack, once more, girl_

If Blair thinks this is over she's wrong.

Crying to Serena and Dan that she loved me and she was willing to take me back, and how I hurt her. Last time I checked we broke up. Yes I was going to propose but that's because I was desperate. She was my first love and i wanted to keep her. Now I want nothing from her but to destroy her, And I will

_Return of the Mack, up and down_

_You know that I'll be back (round and round)_

After recovering from the incident in Prague I am in defiant need of a vacation. Where am I you ask. I'm in Seattle. On my way to some new club, since it seems I will be here for some time, maybe i will open a new club. Might as well check out the competition, Nothing wrong with mixing business with pleasure. Maybe the state of Washington has something for me.

_You lied to me, 'cause she said she'd never turn on me,_

_You lied to me, but you did, but you did,_

_You lied to me, all this pain you said I'd never feel_

_You lied to me, but I do, but I do do do._

_Return of the Mack, it is, Return of the Mack, come on_

_Return of the Mack, oh, my god, you know that I'll be back, here I am._

Blair Waldorf soon will fall, she will plead with me to take her back and I will smile in her face and shout, "No!"

_Return of the Mack, once again, Return of the Mack, top of the world_

_Return of the Mack, watch my flow_

_You know that I'll be back, don't you know._

Time for the old me to come back_  
_

_Return of the Mack, Return of the Mack, Return of the Mack._

_

* * *

_

I'm BACK

There is a play list to this fanfic on youtube, check out shebe001's "Return of the Mack"

R&R


	2. Chapter 2 She WolfExcuse me Miss

**Playlist on youtube goes with the story so check it out**

**

* * *

**

CBPOV

Stepping right in the club, without waiting in line, (I'm Chuck Bass) I was greeted with the visual of debauchery, lust and vanity. Feels like I never left home. The air was heavy with the musk that comes in any club with people drenched in the glow of others.

With each step I felt the old me coming back, beautiful women were here and one of them will have good night with the Devil himself.

The club itself wasn't half bad with black leather couches and silk white draping hanging from the ceiling. Not something I would have in Victrola but hey for others it could work.

With the bass pumping I find myself with scotch in my hand and my back to the bar. Watching the interesting morsels on the dance floor grind with each other the smell o sin heavy in the air, all to the beat of 'She Wolf'. Women dancing on table tops, the men gazing with lust and longing as they stare at the prey. However, they aren't what I'm looking for, they all seem plastic, all too pale skin, no curves, sickly looking even.

I see her.

This woman was not like the others with her russet skin and raven hair. Those surrounding her never step with in a foot radius of her. It as if there's some type of barrier stopping them from entering her territory. She moves with a grace that Blair never could, yet the grace isn't practical, it seems as if it was exotic, defiantly erotic. The movement of her hips are relaxed, but well known. With hands in the air as if she was reaching from the heavens with her eyes close.

I have never seen something so sensual, this woman I have to meet.

A night with her should be very awarding.

LPOV

With the sway of my hips I owned this dance floor. No one dared to step with in my personal space.

This was just what I needed; a night all to me having a good night on my own. No lust crazed teenage boys in my mind. I was free tonight, and would relish in my freedom.

The beat started to slow down with a change of the song from She Wolf, how ironic, to Jay Z's excuse me miss. With the change in song I head to the bar. At the bar I try to get the bartenders attention.

"Hey over here," I spoke and yelled again.

He still doesn't here me; however I feel a presence behind me.

"What would you like," smooth voice whispers in my ear. Ignoring the voice I try again to get the bartenders attention.

"Dude I'm right here," I say again. I still feel someone behind me.

"Maybe you didn't here me, what is it that a beautiful women like yourself would like." Some jackass behind me asks; I didn't give a damn if that asshole has a smooth voice, can't he tell I was ignoring him. The nerve of people, "Miss if you would allow me to I would like to help you maybe even buy you a drink."

This dude was about to get swift kick to the nuts, forgetting the bartender I turn to the smooth mother fucker.

"Listen guy" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as soon as I looked the man in the eye.

Sweet fuck me with a chain saw I just imprinted.

CBPOV

The enticing young woman was staring at me as if I was God, she must know who I am.

"As I was saying miss what is it that you would like to drink," I said with a smirk. The woman was looking at me with awe in her eyes as well as lust and longing. But that wasn't what shocked me she also looked at me with love in her eyes.

"Gin and Sin," the woman spoke barley above a whisper. As I got the bartenders attention I lean towards the vixen.

"Excuse me what's you name, your so foxy girl." I whispered a line from the song in her ear.

LPOV

I stared at this alluring man with so much interest I didn't even comprehend what he was saying. He had dark brown eyes so deep you could lose yourself in. Slightly tan complexion that was clear of blemishes and acne. Hair that was brown and curly that I would love to run my fingers through. With a body that was lean but not lanky, slight muscular arms that I could see through the jacket of his tree pieces suit. He was absolutely perfect. With a flair of fashion I've never seen in a man around La Push, with his charcoal suite jacket with matching bow tie teamed with a coral color shirt with matching pinstripe vest over it.

Starting to get myself together I greet him with grin, "My name is Leah and you are stranger."

"My name is Chuck." He said his face now closer to mine. "Now Leah would care for me to buy you that Gin and Sin?" He spoke.

"Yes that would be nice." I said with as much sass to have his smirk shift to a grin.

Minutes later with drink in hand Chuck and I went to one of the few vacant leather couches. After a sip of my drink I speak.

"You don't seem like one of the locals Chuck, so where are you from?" I said still gazing at his eyes. They are so warm and inviting, I can't believe these are the eyes of the man I will spend my life with.

"I'm not actually, I'm from New York. So tell me Leah where are you from."

CBPOV

It was odd how easy I could talk to this woman. Never with anyone else has there been and interest in what I was hearing everything about. She was an enigma to me, this woman that just swayed into me life.

"I'm from La Push, that's about five hours south of here." She spoke with such a sultry voice.

We talked some more of our small conversation, when I noticed the music change to Lambert's entertainment song. With the beat of the music Leah tapped her thighs to it. With seductive smirk I asked. "Would you care to dance Leah?"

She smiled at my request standing up and leading me to the dance floor.

We reached the middle of the floor, at the exact spot I seen her first. With the chorus going on we danced. Chest to chest, with my hands on her hips grinned together. Whispering the lyrics in her ear I had her clutched close to me. We danced for a bit but when Love Game came on, well our night picked up.

LPOV

Dancing with Chuck was great, we swayed and occasionally grind with each other, but with Gaga's song on it got a bit heated. My right leg between his, I ground myself on his thigh. Chuck's hand were wrapped around me with his lips act my neck placing nips and kisses up and down my neck and exposed shoulder. Moving back a little so I could look in his eyes, they were filled with emotions like lust and longing. Not even breaking his gaze I leaned forward to place a peck to his lips. He leaned forward and as our lips met the atmosphere changed. No longer were we in the club but somewhere else, someplace enchanting.

Our lips moved together slowly, both of us basking in the touch of the others taste. His arms tightened around me, feeling so inviting I welcomed is embrace.

Moments maybe hours later we broke apart. I whimpered when he spoke.

"My hotel isn't far away my driver is right outside we can be there in less than ten minutes." Catching on to what he was asking I nodded not able to speak

Damn that boy could kiss. We headed out the club stopping by the coat checker to pick up are things and we were on our way to his car. I never been in a limo before but I had the feeling that would change.

CBPOV

Now I have done this before, many times to before. However, this felt different in some way as if the beginning of something brilliant. In the car we kissed, caressed, and petted each other adding to our combined lust. When we arrived at my hotel suit, penthouse of course, my Leah seemed a bit dazed. My Leah, I liked the sound of that.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Not to sound like the country cousin, but I never been in place like this before." She said with slight blush to her cheeks. Leaning towards her I whispered, "This is only the beginning."

Once inside my bedroom we stripped and I stared in awe at the woman before me.

"You are perfect," I said with a kiss. Laying her down on the bed I quickly lay beside her. We took are time the first time gazing, kissing and finally I was inside her. Once inside her I never wanted to leave. We made love the first two rounds but at the third Leah took over and with an animalistic shove she had me under her and still inside her. Rolling her hips above me she looked down on me with a look of hunger.

"With the pleasantries over, let's get down to the real show." She said and we did. At 7 am we called a quits both exhausted, sore, but down right pleased with each other. We slept in each others arms her head lying on my chest. It was exquisite, 'what the hell was I doing with Blair' I thought. Had I known what was waiting for me in a club in Seattle I would have came here along time ago.

* * *

**Decided to rush a bit to get the story along, things are going to be a roller coaster, just wait till Blair and the Pack get in the mix.**

**R&R:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 All I do is Win

"_With the pleasantries over, let's get down to the real show." She said and we did. At 7 am we called a quits both exhausted, sore, but down right pleased with each other. We slept in each others arms her head lying on my chest. It was exquisite, 'what the hell was I doing with Blair' I thought. Had I known what was waiting for me in a club in Seattle I would have came here along time ago._

_

* * *

_

LPOV

Kisses to my shoulder

Kisses up my neck

Kisses on my cheek, lips and ears

And a kiss to my eyelids is what woke me up the following day

"Good afternoon, Leah my dear." With that my lover, kissed my grinning lips. Raising my hands to his hair and neck pulling him towards me for a deeper kiss, but stopping before things got too heated between us. My pussy was screaming no, but my mind was saying yes.

"Hello Chuck," was my only response before sitting up and studying the man in another suit, this time wearing a tie instead of a bow tie. When did he get up? It was only half pass 3. Oh Shit its 3 in the afternoon already. Damn! My brother was going to kill me.

"Last night was amazing Leah," Chuck said his eyes were shining with sincerity, "You are a complete opposite to the usual women I take to my bed, very different from the few women I care for." He said leaning against the four post headboard playing with a stand of my hair. 'You have no idea how different,' I thought.

"What was that." He said, oh shit I said that out loud

"I meant that the usual women you probably bang are snobbish little whores." I said to save myself.

"Yes, that is true, but the way you said it had an entirely different meaning." He had me there.

"Well I have a past that I'm not all that into telling you about," there end of discussion now where are my clothes.

"I understand that and I as well have a past, however, forgive me how lame this may sound but I've never felt this way about any one before, and I think you may know why." He hinted.

"You feeling the way you feel would mean me explaining my past to you, telling you everything about me." I explained trying not to get frustrated.

"I already know all about you," He raised his hand to explain. "Your name is Leah Willamina Clearwater you graduated High School in 2006 with a 3.98 GPA, you have a brother named Seth-"

"How the hell did you know that." I cursed, though I didn't mean it, surprisingly I wasn't angry with him. Damn imprint has me going soft!

"I'm Chuck Bass; I need to know the people I'm sleeping with." He said sleeping with, which means he wants this to happen again. HELL YES "I need to know your not some wanna be Anna Nicole or worst. I need to know that I can trust you."

"I understand that but I need you to know, because what I am and what my past is about that I can never betray you, that you can always trust me, that you can always count on me." I exclaimed following a sigh as I tried to dodge the telling of my story.

"Good I figured that much out from what I had gathered." My turn to raise my hand to pause him

"Then you should understand, and as well know that no matter what I won't hurt you nor will I ever do anything to hurt you. We just meet and slept together last night for Fucks sake. I don't want to rush this anymore than we already have. Just give me time and I will tell you everything eventually." I finished and hoped he would accept that. There was no need to scare him away with the stories of werewolves and vampires; and I sure as shit ain't saying anything about imprinting. I can't scare the man away with all my shitty history. I wanted to at less pretend that I was a normal girl and he a normal guy that I had an amazing night with.

I can't just say, 'Hey I'm a werewolf and you're my soul mate, so lets fuck till I get pregnant and live happily ever after' He would send my ass to an asylum!

We didn't speak for a few minutes, he was staring me down into submission, well trying to, but what he didn't know that the little old folks of La Push called me Leah the hot headed Bitch Clearwater for a reason. After staring at each other for a few more minutes he caved.

"Alright, you can tell me everything later. Now I don't know about you but I'm starving so Miss Clearwater will you allow me the courtesy of tacking you out for and early dinner." My stomach responded before my mouth could. With a chuckle from Chuck he kissed my forehead and pointed the way to his bathroom.

After a long hot shower, I really didn't want to leave that shower it was amazing, I returned to the bedroom where the dress I wore yesterday was laying on the floor. Putting it on I noticed the zipper seemed to have broken. I guess I got a little carried away last night.

Not knowing what to do but noticing that his closet door was open. Humph, what to do? Taking a minute to think it over I took one of his button down shirt and put it over my dress to cover the broken zipper. Working the shirt around and tying the ends together I headed to where Chuck was.

"As much as I enjoy the site of you in my clothing I would say you're a bit under dress for the restaurant I had planed for us." He said with a smirk with his eyes tracing my legs.

Explaining the situation to him he seemed to think for a minute then pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Typing in a quick text to someone, we left the penthouse and into his limo.

CBPOV

After our conversation in bed, I still felt a bit frustrated with Leah's past. I took my time as she showered (wish I was in there) to have another phone call with my PI. This time I wanted to know everything there is to know about Leah and her family, along with her tribe. With business assured to me that I would have the information by later this evening I waited for my Leah in the living room, I didn't have to wait long.

"As much as I enjoy the site of you in my clothing I would say you're a bit under dress for the restaurant I had planed for us." Even though the site of her legs jogged wonderful memories from earlier this morning, she needs something less 'I just left some random guys place after a night of endless orgasms'. Usually I didn't care how the women looked after I was finished with them. However, with Leah, I didn't want other people to think unkindly about her. Weird

"The zipper of my dress is broken so I am borrowing one of your shirt to cover that up." humph what to do. Sending a text to my driver, I grabbed her hand and lead her toward my limo.

It was silent in the limo. Leah would glance out of her window while I went over reports over the Empire. With Blair she always wanted to know everything, and wouldn't give me the time to get my work done. All attention had to be on her. If she wasn't so insecure about her self and her need to know everything I would have known about Jack plans still the Empire from me with the help of my so called mother. Leah was a complete opposite of Blair, confident where Blair wasn't, exciting where Blair would be dull and vapid.

We came to a stop at our first destination after my last thought. Turning to Leah I could see the confusion and annoyance written on her brow.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing." She said as we stepped into the boutique.

"In my opinion, I think what you are wearing is amazing, however other people, like the ones staring at us, have different thoughts of the matter."

"Like I give a damn what these fuckers think of me, I'm Leah Clearwater, and I could care less about some stranger's think of me." Spoken like a true Upper East side Queen.

"As you shouldn't however, I don't want these people to have the wrong impression of you," I said as I faced her and held her face in my hands. She's so warm almost scolding even. "I don't care for these people thought on other people, yet I do care what these people think of you because you are a wonderful woman and that's all I want them to think when they hear and see Leah Clearwater." Again weird, I never cared about what people thought of the other women I've been with but, when it comes to My Leah it another story.

With that comment we both seemed to absorb what I just said and the meaning behind it.

"OK," she agreed and we began to look around the store. As she headed toward the clearance section I headed towards to the newer clothing. Some things looked amazing while others looked cheap. With my selection in hand I headed toward Leah.

From her choice was simple pair of dress pants and a nice top. Good but not what I wanted for her to wear. With little argument and compromising she headed to the dressing room with my selection, as I headed towards the cashier with the cloths she chose along with other things I saw that Leah would look amazing in.

"These along with all lingerie that would fit a woman of my companions body perfectly." I said handing over the black card.

"What cup size," the cashier asked

"38 C," I said smugly, you don't have sex with as many women as I have with out knowing just the right size to get a woman. Besides I have cardinal knowledge of those breasts.

"Where would you like this delivered to?" I gave the address to the hotel and the address of Leah's home for some of lingerie. That will be a nice surprise.

Leah stepped out the dressing room look ravishing in the summer dress I chose, white lace bodice with a crimson skirt, perfect with her skin tone.

"Ring that up to," I said without glancing at the other woman.

"I can pay for this my self Chuck it's no problem-" I cut her off.

"No it is a problem; I ruined the last dress so I'm replacing it. Fair is fair." I smirked, with an eye roll and another receipt we headed towards the restaurant.

Seated comfortably in a booth we look at the menus making small talk.

"I think I'll have the stake medium rare", I order gave my order to the server.

"And you Miss" the server asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone. Someone was about a horrible tip and lose their job

"I'll have the stake dinner along with a baked potato, the lemon chicken and angel hair pasta, two cokes and two slices of the cheesecake oh and the chef salad and soup." Leah said still looking at the menu. Both the server and I stared at Leah as if she grown dwarf on her face. (_**i love little people, just thought this was something Chuck would think**_) Taking our orders to the cook the server left us alone.

"That was quite the order." I said

"I'm hungry." Was all she said! Humph a woman with an apatite. I like this

The meal itself was fine, our conversation was better. We talked about school, and our likes and dislikes and strayed away from personal questions like family and relationships.

LPOV

The meal was great; the server was an envious little twit however. Someone was getting a shitty tip. As I was turning my phone one and reaching for the check to pay for my half Chuck grabbed the check book. Phone forgotten

"Hey, I can pay for my meal." I said. What the hell was he doing? If he thinks that I'm some little bitch that was going to-

"I may have been on very few dates but I'm sure that the guy pays." Well that shot down my response.

He thought this was a date

This is a date

Holy shit, this is a date and I ate like a pig. Kill me now God

I couldn't stop the blush swarming my face.

"Don't be embarrassed" he said as we sat in him limo. He was smirking again and I had to admit it was so effing sexy. Damn I really wanted to jump him. Leaning toward him I pressed my lips to his. As I tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away.

"No"

CBPOV

I have had sex with others in the back of my limo. I had Blair in the back of a limo, but Leah isn't Blair she's better. "You deserve better than the backseat of my limo. Let's wait till we get to the penthouse." As soon as the door is open to the penthouse I will have her. She nodded her head in agreement leaning her head on my shoulder were it stayed until her cell rang.

"Hello," she smiled into the phone.

"Where the hell are you Leah it almost 8:30 pm and I haven't seen you home since yesterday afternoon." Some male yelled into the phone. Who was that jackass?

"Seth I'm fine don't worry I'm on my way home now." She sneered at the phone as she disconnected the call. "Damn annoying little brothers." Ah the brother can't hurt him from ruining my night. "Can you let me off at this corner I can get a cab back to La Push?" She asked, let me think.

"No I will take you home, that way we can have more time together."

"But it like a four hour drive to La Push." She butted in.

"Again we can have more time together." I said as slipped off the seat, pulling my tie off and sat on to my knees in front of her

"I thought you said we wouldn't-" I cut her off, lifting the dress over my head. Good no panties. I never did this in a Limo, actually I never done this before.

"And _we_ won't, however **I** will." Was the last comment I made before parting her glistening lips. Good she was already wet for me.

Licking her labia was divine the taste of her was amazing. I stroked her walls with my fingers as I sucked her clit.

Hearing her moaning and the sound of partition that was a moment ago down going up was all that was heard from the limo. As well as the driver turning on the radio, smart man. He can have the servers tip.

I moved my fingers a little to the left where I remembered where her G spot was. Slit touch to her spot and she was singing my name as if it was a hymn. That was her first orgasm in the limo, but not last, especially this evening. Over and over I made love to her with my tongue and fingers eager to hear her calling my name the way she did.

All too soon we reached La Push, fingers a bit stiff but well worth with it. Straighten myself to rights and placing Leah's head on my chest with my arms around her, just like earlier this morning.

LPOV

I feel so fucking good right now you don't even know.

All too soon we reached my house. How the driver knew my address I don't know and I don't care.

The car door was open by the driver who helped me out of the car and gave me a knowing smile. I winked right back at the guy blushing like I was Bella Bitch when she was human. The lights were on in the house, and with my hearing I knew everyone was there. Great. Waving goodbye to Chuck I walked to the front door.

SPOV

"Guys there some limo pulled up in the driveway", Embry shouted.

"There no need to shout you, Dingbat we can all hear it." I said. Though I wondered who was coming here in a limo. It better be my sister.

I came home late last night after my patrol and a visit with some friends. I didn't go to Emily's party, out of respect for my sister. I did however, go hangout with Emmet and Jasper at the Cullen's. I was too tired to check and see if Leah was home when I came in. So I went straight to bed. When I woke up this morning I sniffed around and my sister scent was old. I called around, but nobody saw her. I got worried and called mom at 1 O'clock, hoping that she talked to Leah. Obviously the answer was No.

"Maybe she went for a run," Jake said. So we both phased and went looking for her, calling for my sister through the mind link but nothing. When we got back I called mom again. She was so worried she left Charlie's and came over and waited with me. All the guys from both packs came over at 4 o'clock. All reporting there was no sign of her; after calling her cell and sending text I finally got a hold of her.

"Where the hell are you Leah it almost 8:30 pm and I haven't seen you home since yesterday afternoon." I was so pissed Jake and Sam looked at me if I was odd or something 'Oh I'm sorry it just that my SISTER WAS MISSING FOR MOST OF THE DANG DAY!'

After her reply and then her in true Leah fashion, she hung up on me. So since 8:30 pm I sat here with both packs crammed in my tiny living room. It was it was half past midnight when we hear Embry's shout.

As I was opening the front door I was greeted by the sight of my sister smiling. I haven't seen my sister smile in years. It was like how she was before Sam ruined everything. SHE WAS EVEN IN A DRESS.

"Hey Seth, sorry, I'm home so late I was with my boyfriend." Wait, did she say boyfriend?

"Leah I believe you owe us an explanation as where you were young lady." My mother said.

"I was with my boyfriend celebrating my birthday," she said heading towards the stairs.

Mom gasps obviously forgetting her own child's birthday, as well as the rest of the pack members.

"I'm sorry honey happy birthday-" she was cut off by Sam

"That still gives you know right to go off with out telling anyone." Said the Jerk aka Sam. Now usually Leah would explode on Sam. But all she did was shrug and head up the stairs. Sam was going to say more but the door bell wrung.

Embry answered since he was close to the door. "Hello, sorry to interrupted,-"some dude in a suit said but stopped at the sight of my sister running to the door.

"Hi Chuck," she greeted him again smiling. The Chuck dude just stepped inside hugged her then did something shocking,

He kissed her.

THAT DUDE JUST KISSED MY SISTER, AND HE STILL STANDING! Pulling away a little he stared in her eyes.

"I wanted to give you your cloths and ask you if you wanted to have dinner around 8 tomorrow night." This Chuck dude said.

"Sure that will be great," again she smiled at him and kissed is lips. What the freak!

"Good, sleep well I'll have the driver pick you tomorrow at 4." With that he smirked at her looked toward the rest of us and said, "Goodnight," and walked out the door. Leah just stood there watching as he rode off in his limo.

"You Imprinted." Is what Jake said, with a grin. Turning around Leah just closed the door. Said, "Yes" and went to her room.

"Congrats Leah," was what the guys said. Mom as well said congrats with tears in her eyes as she left after that. All of us were shocked, but happy for her.

"Well it about damn time," was Paul.

We all nodded in agreement except Sam who just stared at the stair case.

We all noticed this but said nothing. Taking a deep breath I smelt something odd. Before I could say some thing Jared sniffs and opens his big mouth.

"Did Leah have sex?" and that was when Sam exploded.

CBPOV

Driving away form Leah's I received a phone call.

"Speak"

"Mr. Bass it's Roman Brady, the information you were acquiring for has come in." Ah my trusted PI an ex cop form some town in Massachusetts.

"That information is," I let the question hangs as he took a deep breath over the phone.

"Well the legends of the Quileute Tribe were first not easy to come by, but the info its self is very interesting"

"How interesting?"

"Well the people of the Quileute Tribe are rumored to be descended from wolves-" Well that's different and not what I was expecting to hear.

"Come again," was my reply

"Yes, well um the cliff notes are that the people are descendant from wolves as a way of protecting their tribe and when they meet their soul mates they imprint on them like ducks do when they find their mates-" again I cut him off

"Imprinting?" what the hell is that

"Well from their legends a wolf warrior will imprint on their perfect match, a permanent bond would be placed on the two mates, kind of like love at first sight." He went on to explain the whole legends in detail about 3rd wife and the cold ones.

By the end of the call I had more question instead of answers.

So my new girlfriend apparently is a wolf and she imprinted on me

What a crock of horse waste.

After reaching the penthouse a quarter to 4, I found myself exhausted and confused. Heading toward my bedroom I heard my phone chirp with a new message.

_Greeting readers_

_As the old Queen surrounds herself in false heart break and fake sympathy it seems our King found him a new mistress. Thanks from our goods friends in Seattle, a photo sent to yours truly shows our once broken hearted king in the arms of a new woman. Take a look at the new girl. Who is the newsiest woman welcomed to C's bed? No one seems to know. But don't worry avid readers, Gossip Girl here is on the case and will know soon enough. Congrats to C for finding a new squeeze. However, from the way our source in Seattle tells is seem that the once Bassterd found himself a keeper. So USE'ers what do you think of our Kings new lover? Better yet what will Queen B think about her replacement?_

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo _

_Gossip Girl_

Great the old bitch found me, and from the picture I can tell it's from the restaurant Leah and I had dinner at.

Splendid

* * *

_**ten pages this chapter its the longest i have ever written **_

_**how was my first GG blast. tell me in reviews**_

_**you know you like my writing **_

_**popo**_

_**s m Neal  
**_


	4. Chapter 4 Return of the Mack again

I don't own a damn thing and you know this

chapter goes great with the playlist check out shebe001's playlist on youtube titled

"Return of the Mack"

* * *

LPOV

_Well, I tried to tell you so_

_(Yes, I did) but I guess you didn't know_

_As the saddest story goes, baby, now I got the flow._

_'Cause I knew it from the start, baby, when you broke my heart_

_That I had to come again, and show you that I'm real_

_The following morning _

Who the hell is playing music?

Its 7:45 in the damn morning, who ever the hell it is just wants to die to day. Well I will be pleased to oblige him.

Dressing, I sleep in the nude, and racing down the stairs I'm greeted by the site of my little brother lip singing in the kitchen.

_Return of the Mack, it is, Return of the Mack, come on_

_Return of the Mack, oh, my god, you know that I'll be back, here I am._

_Return of the Mack, once again, Return of the Mack, top of the world_

_Return of the Mack, watch my flow, you know that I'll be back, here I go._

"Boy you ain't never been no Mack and you never gonna be one," I said with a smirk playing at my lips.

"Hey I can so be a Mack," my brother said, with his best gangster pose. Hum not so much working for him. "You want some," he asked.

"Sure."

"What are you doing today," Seth asked as we sat at the kitchen table.

"Well I'm heading over to Chuck's and I'm probably spending the night."

"And when good sister will I be meeting this young man?" my brother said trying to pull off a faux British accent. Why? I don't know it's a Seth thing. When? Good question.

"Um I don't know you can come with me if you want?" I answered with a question. "I have to call Chuck first though." I said.

Taking my phone out I dialed the number.

"Hello my little wolf." Oh shit.

* * *

yes it small but folks usally i say you, don't listen to whoever told you this, but in this case size doesn't matter.

in this case only

**_R&R _**

**_IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE_**

ALSO

I MIGHT NOT BE s m Neal for long it my change to be Mrs. s m Douglas still thinking about it though taking a week to think about isn't a bad things is it, cause thats what i've been doing, what do you think


	5. Chapter 5 All The Right Moves

_Do you think I'm special? _

_Do you think I'm nice? _

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces? _

_Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like _

_Are we just sinking the ocean of faces? _

_It can't be possible... the rain can fall Only when its over our heads. _

_The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away. _

_Over the world that's dead. They've got, they've got... _

_All the right friends in all the right places So yeah, we're going down They've got All the right moves in all the right faces So yeah, we're going down_

All the right moves OneRepublic

* * *

CPOV

Leah arrived at the penthouse two hours after are conversation on the phone, I wonder how she got here so fast.

She found me in the living room with my favorite scotch in hand. After going over the report, I was a little shocked after seeing some photos of some of the Quileute "protectors"; some in there wolf forms others with in there human form, going to school, working on cars normal stuff.

Seeing what I was doing, Leah headed for the wet bar. Taking a whole bottle of Everclear, to her seat, she sat down and spoke.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything," No reason to beat around the bush

And she told me

* * *

It was little while later when Leah was asleep in my bed I found myself in the living room again sipping a scotch thinking over our conversation. I let my mind wonder over what she said. The main topics any way

"Unlike real children of the moon I can turn in to a wolf anytime I want."

Well that's great so my girlfriend can turn into a massive wolf.

I wonder if she could eat Blair

"I first shifted after I tuned eighteen, it was few months after Sam imprinted on Emily-."

Yes the bastard ex that thought he could control her, and the so called soul sister that betrayed her.

"I loved him so much and he chose her. I've given him everything my heart, my soul and my body.," Pausing she took a deep breath and look to the ceiling. "I turned my world upside down for him and this is what I get. We were engaged for fuck sake." She growled at the end.

"Two weeks away from the wedding and he sees my cousin once, just one fucking time and I mean nothing. All the promises he made." The tears came then.

I don't like to see her crying, I motioned with my hands for her to join me in which she did sitting next to me on the sofa. I never want her to seen this way again yet, I relish in the fact that with are closeness she seems less heartbroken. Again Weird

"And to add insult to injury he tries to play it off as if noting happened between us and moves her into the house he built for our family. Into the bed we made love in so many times." She started to choke on her words.

So Leah was going to get married straight out of high school, have kids and live a life on the reservation with her ex fiance. She was willing to give up everything she ever wanted, all she ever thought of what she wanted in life, all for love.

I almost did that.

"In the span of a week, literally a damn week Chuck, I lost everything. I was no longer engaged, I lost my two best friends, my sister and the supposed love of my life. And then my mother..." she didn't even finish her statement just cried in my arms.

I didn't like to see my Leah this way. She never seemed to be the type of person to let anything hurt her but I was wrong.

They all hurt her

"The Pack hated me because I was still hurting over Sam. Yes I was bitch but I had a right to be, I lost everything that meant something to me. I could have taken Sam's and Emily betrayal, with time and space but, to loose my father as well. That just did me in. I had nothing."

I read in the report about her father's death. He had a weak heart. What the hell did these people expect when the life that Leah planned for was destroyed in the span of four months which includes the death of her father? And what, she was supposed to let it to slip under the bridge and just deal. I wasn't even close to my father but when he died I was given the right to a few mistakes. Not all of them.

Blair didn't see the stunt in my office with those women were just me trying to cope. When you're hurt you do things that are similar to what you would have done normally. All those time the stint in the office, the wager with Jack, and sleeping with Jenny. Didn't Blair understand the things I did was my only way to deal with my pain. I don't cry and lash out on people when I'm hurt. I deal with it the best way I know how.

"My mother thought I should just let it go and pretend like nothing happened. That's what she did. You know what hurt the most. Instead of her comforting me she supported Emily and you know what she said.

"Emily needs the comfort after the bear attack and need a mother more than I did." Leah whispered the last part.

"Do you believe that shit? Emily needed a mother. What about me, last time I check Emily's mother was very much alive and she was there. She always loved Emily more. Emily complied with everything and was a Minnie Sue But no not me. I was my father's daughter."

So the mother was as well on my list, and this pack. I will deal with them all along with Sam.

Now what to do with Sam?

Make him envious of the life I would give Leah.

And Sue what to do with Sue?

Lily would gladly except Leah, I could see it now. Lily would adore my Leah. What mother likes to see them replaced in their child's eyes. I should call Lily.

Take everything away from them.

How?

Simple really

First I need to get in close with these tribal elders and turn them against Sam and Sue. Turn the packs against him. As well destroy any thing that he and she cared for.

Oh this will be a fun game I find myself in.

After finishing my drink, I laid in bed with Leah. It was odd but thrilling to be laying in bed with her just felt amazing. Some how she new I was next to her, she snuggled up to me with her head on my chest and her arm around me still asleep I too went to fell to sleep.

On the other side of the country

?POV

Chirp

Well dear readers it seems that dear Chuck has a new love indeed. From Seattle we receive another pic. Of our Dear Chucks new Lady, running into Bass's hotel. Whatever would she be running to. And who is this new girl? Still no news on who she is but you know me have I'll find out soon enough. keep in touch readers.

xoxo

Gossip Girl

Who indeed is the mystery girl?

_all the right moves... heeey yeah there going down_

* * *

**_So who received that text? You know what to do so stay tune to find out  
_**

**_s _**

**_m _**

**_Neal  
_**


	6. Chapter 6 Three Songs in this Chapter

**_I DON'T OWN ANY THING_**

**_I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO IF YOU GOT ISSUE WITH THAT PLEASE BECOME MY BETA_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

She will be loved By Maroon 5

The morning sun glittered around Leah's body beautifully. It was well past nine AM, and yet her she was with her head on my chest sleeping easily. She clutched me rather tightly though, the shifter strength was quit impressive.

Shifter

So my girlfriend turns into a wolf

She howls at the moon

She goes around woods hunting down vampires

Honestly this is an upgrade from the last bitch I dated. Pun intended

It wasn't until around eleven that she woke up. "Good morning, Leah." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Hi," she whispered, still a bit sleepy.

We stayed in bed for a bit, and honestly it was quite relaxing, I'm not the one to cuddle (Again Hello my name is Chuck Bass), but with Leah it was nice. It wasn't forced and it wasn't odd; just normal. Must be the imprint.

Imprint

At first when the PI told me of Leah's ancestor and the different heritage I was at a loss, but now knowing the whole story I must say it is amazing. Leah will never betray me and will always love me. She will be my best friend, my protector and forever a constant in my life. For someone like me, that was a Godsend.

"Sorry for the cry fest/ Lifetime false ass breakdown," brought me out of my mussing.

"Its all right, honestly you needed it, and I'm glad I know everything now."

"Good, but just to let you know I'm not always like that, I'm not like one of those bitches that wears their emotions on a sleeve, I'm bitch and I dig it." Now that's my girl.

My chick bad

My chick hood

My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could

My chick bad, badder than yours

My my chick bad, badder than yours

My my my chick bad, badder than yours

My Chick Bad by Ludacris

"Again, I'm glad your not like others and I like the bitch part too." I finished with a chuckle.

"Great, just because you're my imprint, doesn't mean you will rule over me I'm my own person." I can deal with that.

We talked a bit more and fucked a lot more. It wasn't till 2 that we got out of bed showered and had some lunch.

"So what's your plans for the day?" I asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come back to La Push with me and meet my Pack and family." This could work for my revenge plot.

"I would enjoy that."

LPOV

We arrived at the Rez around 7:30 that night. I called ahead so the pack and the fam would already be at my place. The driveway was packed with cars and it looked like the gang was all hear.

GREAT

To be honest I just wanted my mom, Seth and Jake and his pack. Not the other loser and bitch Pack. However I'm a big girl with no panties on so I could deal.

So Chuck and I stepped in liked we own the place, well I did, and the house became so silent I could hear a pin or some shit drop.

I noticed the imprints were all her as well

Fucking Fabulous

Like I wanted to see Scarface and her wanna be Pink Ladies tonight

"Looks like we need an Ice Breaker Chuck," I whispered to my man, I like the sound of that. "Hello Assholes, Bitches, and Seth."

Ain't I fuckin' Lady?

"Leah," My mother screeched.

"Yeah, Yeah mates this Chuck,"

"Hello everyone," Said Chuck

"Yeah Paul, get you fat ass off my couch," I said before flagged me over to have much need mother daughter talk.

Please, like you wanna me to be your daughter now.

CPOV

The room seemed to relax after Leah's special greeting; she'll fit in well in New York.

Speaking of my-she wolf we both sat on the recently vacated love seat. While Leah talked to her mother I was greeted by one of the younger men in the room.

"Hi, Chuck I'm Seth Leah's real brother," So this is the little brother.

"Nice to meet, you Seth," I said sincerely, appose to the others in this room he was the only person I wanted to meet. From our light conversation I learned he was a sophomore in high school and was into working on cars. He seemed like a nice kid, kind of like Erik.

"So Chuck, what brought you to Seattle, Leah said that you from the NY?" Asked Seth

"Well, I'm here for businesses-" I was cut off

"And what is it that you do,"

LPOV

"Leah, I raised you to speak like a lady not a street walker, just because you finally imprinted does not mean you should speak like that." Said the women who birthed me

"Well, mom, Chuck likes the way I talk so I don't see why I should act like some fake witch with a pole up her-"

"And what is it that you do?" my dumbass/ ugly ass cousin asked. Honestly my mom gets on my case for talking the way I do while her precious Emily acts all rude and shit to my imprint.

And what does my mother say

Not a got damn thing

"I'm the CEO of Bass industries and I own and a hotel called the Empire in New York." Chuck said, like it was all normal shit that a 23 year old was a CEO and shit.

That had the room silent again

"Wait, that means your Charles Bass," said Kim, Kim is alright in my book she usually stays quit and minds her own; in my book that good people.

"I thought your name was Chuck?" asked Sam the dick ticker licker.

As soon as Chuck walked in he the room Sam had the nerve to look at Chuck as if he was dirt.

Well newsflash Sam he's not you.

Chuck just looked at Sam as if he was slow or some shit

Which Sam is

"Well obviously it a name that my nickname, Samuel."

And at that moment I knew four things

My panties were soaked by the way Chuck just treated Sam.

I didn't notice it yesterday, but the heart ache I felt whenever I saw Sam and Emily together was gone. I was completely over Sam. Thank you God.

I was so in love with Chuck

The forth thing was that as soon as we leave, and I do say we because I'm going home with Chuck cause I'm so gonna fuck him good and hard when we do get out of here.

Yay ME!

I'm on some new shit

I'm chuckin my deuces up to her

I'm moving on to something better, better, better

No more tryin to make it work

You made me wanna say bye bye, say bye bye, say bye bye to her [x2]

Deuces By Chris Brown

* * *

**_So I'm back and I'm not getting married, he was a dumb ass any way. Songs for this chapter where_**

**_1 SHE WILL BE LOVED BY MAROON 5_**

**_2. MY CHICK BAD BY LUCACRIS_**

**_3. DEUCES BY CHRIS BROWN_**


	7. AN MUST READ

_**AN FROM sm Neal at the end**_

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

TheCrackedoutFirebird

s m Neal

_**AN: Hey readers so sorry for the long wait for me updating my NCIS AND Return of the Mack stories (my other twilight stories i highly doubt i will ever update them, no longer interested in Edward Bella or that damn baby) with unemployment then finding two jobs and starting school up again and helping to plan a destination wedding(Really its so much fun being maid of honor and planing a wedding and everything that is taking place in another country you 1 don't speak the language and 2 is trusting a flaky at best wedding planner that you video chat every other day along with some big melt down between the bride and future mother in law. I'm am so happy right now *sarcasm*) its been a bit of trouble to write and update. However with whats happening with i may have to re write the next three chapters of NCIS story as well as the last four chapters for my Chuck and Leah stories. Personally i think whoever started this ruckus on this site needs to get their minds right. We all give warnings on what we write about so i don't see the big deal. Also kids can Google more horrific things than what they will find on this site. Flame me if you must but its my honest opinion. i already got a few in the past and i can take the others as well. There are more pressing matters going on in the world than what is going on **_

**_Sincerely_**_**, **_

_**s m Neal**_


End file.
